I hate you, but let's be passionate about it
by Just a girl among others
Summary: Clary Fray(17) and Jace Wayland (18) hate each other with a passion. They can't stand one another, never had, never will. But they have the same circle of friends, which lead them on being at the same party. Party where something different happens between them... -This is a oneshot of Mina Lisly that I'm turning into a story. First fic, be nice
1. Chapter 1

**So, after reading this oneshot for the billionth time,**

 **I decided that I really wanted to see it turn into a full story.**

 **So I asked Mina, and she said:**

 **"** Go crazy. I actually can see where this oneshot could go if I were to turn it into a story, but I have too many stories to reap load and too many new stories in mind with too little time to dedicate myself into it. But you go, I'm sure you'll make something wonderful that people will appreciate. And if not, well, I will 😉 ️😋 **"**

 **I can't believe she's letting me do this! I really thought she wouldn't!**

 **Anyway, I have adopted this story, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **This is the first chapter, as Mina wrote it.**

With a brusk move, Jace tackled Clary against the wall of the empty bedroom, kissing her with as much harder as she was kissing him. The two of them could still hear the party raging downstairs, but none of them seemed to care, they were too focused on the other and on what they were about to do. Their blood was coursing through their veins, their breath was rapid and erratic, their desire for one another was on fire.

The two of them have known each other ever since Jace's family moved into town, a few years ago. And ever since, they have hated each other with passion. They just couldn't stand one another, which became a problem when Clary befriended Izzy, Jace's sister. Every time they would see one another, only disdain would come out of them. Over the years, they tried to become somehow friends, but hatred always took over, it was visceral.

But now, they were both making out in a spare room of Magnus's house, tearing each other's cloths apart. None of them really knew how they got into this situation, and at the given moment, none of them actually cared. All they cared about was to relief the sexual tension they could sense between them. Jace could still remembered how annoyed he was at his sister Izzy for bringing Clary to the party, just like Clary couldn't forget how Jace unknowingly saved her from an unpleasant flirt with Sebastian. It wasn't that Sebastian was a bad person, it was just that he didn't take very well their 'breakup', and that he still thought they could be an item.

But the thing was, Clary didn't like relationships, and Sebastian -who had always promised her friendship with benefits- started becoming more boyfriend material than sexbuddy material. So she stopped it all. And she was more than annoyed that he couldn't just understand that this was it for her. And there, just as Sebastian was starting to be flirty, Jace appeared out of nowhere to mock her about her presence here. Clary wasn't a party person. She was more subtle than that to find her conquests since she didn't want the whole school to go judgmental on her because she liked sex, but not strings attached.

As soon as Jace started talking to Clary, Sebastian disappeared, mostly because he didn't want Jace to embarrass him. Jace knew that. He knew that Sebastian had it bad for Clary, and that the vixen was just toying with him. Just another reason to hate her. She was playing innocent, batting her long eyelashes to the world, but she was just a demon in disguise.

When she tried to turn her back on him, he called her out about her bitchiness and her cold heart; and of course she retorted to him that she had no lessons to take from a manwhore like him. And since the two of them always had such _kind feelings_ toward one another, things escalated pretty quick, with the both of them raising their voices and calling each other names, their bodies so close that it could have looked like they were about to fight … or make out.

Which they did. Without knowing how it happened, they made out, Jace pulling Clary into his arms as she jumped and locked her legs around his waist. Swift as the wind, Jace made them move from the secluded corner where they had been fighting to the guest room upstairs, where they intensified even more their make out session.

With a frustrated growl, Clary pushed Jace off of her, making him step backward to the bed where he sat so she could straddle him. As soon as she was on his laps, Jace kissed her back, fisting her dark red hair in the same way she was fisting his. None of them wanted to give in to the other, both of them were fighting for dominance. And though Clary was on top of Jace, straddling him to make him hard, Jace was starting to slightly win the battle over her mouth. With a gasp, they both looked out for clean oxygen, breaking the connection of their lips, and as soon as the kiss stopped, Clary opened her blouse, her fingers feverish with need. They both knew what they were in for, and that none of them could back away at this point, even if they didn't talk about it.

Jace smirked as Clary kept on unbuttoning her blouse, and he swiftly removed his Metallica shirt. "Who would have thought that you were so impatient, Red," He sneered, mostly using this nickname because he knew she hated when he called her like that.

"Shut up, _Goldilocks_. I'm not the one who's already bare chested and on the bed, ready to get laid," She retorted with venom, using herself a nickname that she knew he hated.

"True that," Jace admitted, before taking Clary in his arms and swiftly turning so she was laying on the bed, him hovering over her. In one move, he reached for the hook of her bra, but when he struggled to undo it, Clary evilly snickered and lifted herself up on her elbows.

"I see that you don't have much experience in removing bras," She mocked, taking off her bra in one expert move and throwing it away.

The witty come back that Jace had on his tongue died in his mouth as Clary's breast were revealed to him, and for a few seconds, all he could was stare.

Clary had always been the baggy shirt kind of girl, so he always figured that she barely had any boobs. But, _boy_ , was he wrong. Clary had big, perky boobs. The same ones that many boys fantasise about when they have their first handjobs. How come he never noticed before?

"You gonna stare at them forever, or are we gonna have some sex, in here?" Clary snapped, hating -as usual- the extra attention that boys always gave to her breast. She always hated them for growing out so quickly and so enormously, and always did her best to hide them.

Jace quickly snapped of it, and let his hands fall on Clary's waistband to take them off, all the while sucking on her collarbone. But as soon as Clary's trousers were out of the picture, Jace's head fell to her breast so he could take care of them properly. He moved his tongue on her nipples the best he knew, rewarded by Clary's pleasured moans, and her arching her back to him, silently asking for more.

Jace always loved how he could send a girl on fire just by touching her. It gave him an extra boost at his ego that he wasn't going to deny. And it was exciting for him as well. He loved feeling the girl's blood rush through their veins until he could _feel_ their erratic heartbeats. He loved knowing that he was able to make a girl scream without even being in her yet. And though he hated Clary, he loved that he could take that out of her.

As he kept his mouth busy with Clary's breast, Jace's hand crept under her panties so he could pleasure her there, and he relished when he felt her so wet for him. No matter how much they loathed each other over the past years, he still made her wet at this very instant, and this was something that he would never let her forget.

He started kissing his way down, like girls usually liked him to do, especially when he knew that he was very good with his tongue; when Clary strongly stopped him and disappeared from beneath him.

"I don't do _that_ ," She explained, before going on: "I can go down on you, but _you_ don't go down on _me_."

For a second, Jace was fazed, before he shrugged it out and took a condom out of his pocket. He was not going to care if _Clary Fray_ didn't want him to go down. It was even better, it meant that they would get laid earlier, so no big deal.

With a little shimmy of his tushy, Jace let his boxers and trousers fall on floor, and signalled with his head at Clary to get back on the bed. She rose an eyebrow at him, but before she could even start saying something annoying like she always did, Jace stopped her:

"Don't start that shit on me, Fray. We came here to fuck, so now, lay down so I don't loose altitude over nothing."

With fire flaming in her eyes, Clary glared at him, but she still did as told, and laid on the bed. With a humph of satisfaction, Jace placed himself at her entrance, but just as he was about to plunge in her, he suddenly had a revelation. He was about to have sex with his archenemy. The person he could stand the least in the world. The person his friend Sebastian had a crush on. The person who would gladly trade him for a simple plate of broccoli. Still, this didn't bother him more than a mere second, and with a growl of satisfaction, he thrust in the redhead as deep as he could.

Clary moaned, appreciating Jace's manhood in her, and inwardly grateful that he wasn't abnormally too big. He wasn't small, he was actually the perfect size girls wanted. Long and large enough so the sex could be really enjoyable, and not half of it being sore.

As Jace started thrusting deeply inside of her, Clary's eyes rolled backwars, and she lifted her right leg so Jace's member would hit that perfect and wonderful spot within her. She could hear Jace's grunt over her pants, and as she felt her climax build up faster than it usually did, she suddenly rolled them both, surprising Jace in the process.

Not that he complained when she straddled him, and started riding him. He fully appreciated the view of Clary's breast bouncing at the rhythm of her hips for a few minutes, before he felt that he was not going to last long. The pressure started being too much, and would soon be painful if he didn't release; and so he gripped her hips, making her jump harder on him, and loving the fact that he could make her face have such expressions. He would never let forget that either.

He watched her climax hard and long on him, and let her ride it out, even though he had finished long before her. When she was completely limp, she fell on the bed next to him. Both were sweaty and out of breath, and once they caught their breath, Clary got up and looked for her cloths.

"I still can't stand your face. But the sex was awesome," She let Jace know as she dressed back in her cloths, turning her back on him. And it occurred to Jace that Clary had a hot body, no matter the angle. And he liked it. Not the girl, _she_ was still annoying, but the body.

"That's because I am awesome, sugar," Jace grinned, dressing back himself, and when Clary brought her hair up in her usual ponytail, he confessed: "Even if you're that annoying little girl, this must have been one of my best shag. We should totally have another one."

Clary smirked at him, and opened the door. But before she left, she looked deep in his eyes, and teasingly said: "Maybe."

 **I will try to update regularly, but I'm not making any promises**

 **Like I'm not promising this will be as good as Mina's stories.**

 **this is my first fic ever, so yeah...**

 **And if you don't know who Mina is (which I doubt since you're reading this, but still)**

 **her user name is**

 **MINA LISLY**

 **Go check her out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jace laid in his best friend's bed, staring at the ceiling and repressing himself from heaving at Seb's rant. It has been three weeks that they went to the party, and Seb was still not over Clary. And Jace hated having to be the one who had to endure Seb's whining about the redhead. He already had to suffer her presence when Izzy would invite her over, it wasn't to hear Seb talk about her nonstop.

"Just get over it, dude. She's just a cold hearted bitch. You're better off without her," He heaved once again before grabbing Seb's basketball and playing with it.

"You don't understand. I was in love with her. I know you two don't get along, but she was my friend before all of this, and this is the person I fell in love with."

"That's your fault. Sex buddies should never be friends to begin with. You get attached."

"I was in love before being her 'sex buddy'. I just thought that she was scared of commitment, that's why I proposed this arrangement."

"And now, it comes to bite you right back in your arse. Now, tell me: why am I the one who has to hear all about your whining?"

Seb looked down and stopped talking about Clary for a minute. Then, he took the ball from Jace's hands and proposed t go train in his yard. Jace agreed without hesitation, glad to be off the topic of Clary.

No-one knew that the two of them screwed at Magnus' party, and he wasn't planning on telling anyone. He knew that Clary would be discreet on this part because she didn't like useless attention, and that she would rather be skinned alive than admit that Jace gave her an orgasm.

Jace felt sort of bad for having sex with his best friend's crush, knowing that Seb was far from over her, but he blamed the hormones. He didn't like Clary Fray. He just liked her body, and what he did with it. So there was no point in telling Seb something that would hurt him in the end.

For an hour they played, until Jace said that he should go back home.

Once he was home, Jace had the displeasure of finding the redhead sitting in the couch with his brothers, and his sister; and so he walked to the living room, snapping at her: "Don't you have a home?"

Clary heaved as soon as she heard his voice: "When I think that my day was such a beautiful day."

"Yeah, now it's a bright day, because I enlightened it with my shiny presence."

"Exactly. The same way the comet enlightened dinosaurs before destroying everything," She snapped back, venom in her voice.

Jace was about to retort something when Izzy cut him off: "Clary is sleeping over tonight. So Jace, why don't you behave and be nice just for one night?"

Suddenly, all the resentment that Jace was feeling toward Clary was gone, and he looked directly into her eyes. She was staying over. It wasn't the first time that she was doing so, and she always slept in the best room, so maybe …. tonight would be his lucky night and he would get laid. Especially since he only had the company of his hand over the past three weeks.

Clary looked at him, and he saw the faint ghost of a smile, which allowed him to understand that she read between the lines.

With a big whatever, Jace left the living room, and went to take a shower, thinking that tonight he would get lucky and get to bang Clary Fray once again. He thought of her tits while in the shower, of the way they were so much bigger than anyone could expect. And he was slightly annoyed that Seb also knew this part of Clary. He wasn't annoyed that they had sex, just that he knew about Clary's glorious tits.

Through dinner, Jace and Clary actually ignore each other, which seems to go just fine with his family since they would either do that, either snap at each other during the whole meal.

Jace delayed to the most the time he would have to go to bed, just to make sure that everyone was in their rooms. And then he waited, looking at the digits of his alarm, and wondering if he was supposed to go to her room, or wait for her to come. Which she did, wearing old and overlarge boy shorts and shirt.

"You almost got me waiting," He said in a whisper, making her smirk as she retorted:

"Always so eager to get laid, I see."

Jace wiggled his eyebrows, not moving from his bed while she was walking to him. He looked at her, licking his lips when she took off her shirt revealing her boobs; and in less time that he knew, he had them in his mouth, pinning her against the bed.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

"Yeah, I can feel that. " She retorted, pointing the obvious erection straining his boxers.

Jace played with her core after disregarding her shorts, and started kissing his way down, when she grabbed his hair, and said: "I already told you. You don't go dow on me."

Jace growled a little, before she threw them off balance, and sat on top of him. Then she kissed him, his chest, his stomach, and finally, his cock waiting to b buried in her mouth. With all the efforts in the world, he let out a silent exaltation, bucking his hips up and loving the way her mouth was feeling on him. If anything, she was excellent at blowjobs, and that's why he suddenly shoved her off so she would lay back in the bed. Swiftly, he put a condom on, and buried himself in her wet folds, whispering in her ear: "This won't be long."

"Good, I wasn't hoping for a long."

with force, he rammed in her, using her hair as a rein while biting his lips lips to stay quiet. Before they both knew it, they reached their climaxes, letting a long and silent heave out of their lungs; and after a couple of minutes, Clary got up and left his room not without saying:

"Next time, we should do it somewhere we can scream."

S **So this is my first chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **I know it's not as good as Mina's but ... Yeah**

 **What do you think? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two months the followed Clary's sleepover, Jace and her hooked up several times. A few times in an abandoned cabin Jace knew about, but most of the times at Clary's place. Mostly because she was often alone at home, so no-one would catch them there.

Nothing really grew between them. It was pure carnal desire. They never cuddled, they never sweet talked, and they never looked at each other with longing stare when they were at school. And actually, they both hooked up with other people. So they were plainly and simply sex-buddies.

Except that Jace could not gloat to anyone about it since Seb was still recovering from his heartbreak, and no-one would ever believed that he banged Clary Fray, anyway. Since they were from a small town, everyone knew that the two of them couldn't stand one another. There was even once that the professor of their class had to re-team them for they were being such pains in the ass.

(line break)

Jace was playing Street Fighting, when his twin brother Alec took the second remote and slumped next to him on the sofa. They played in silence, when Jace leaned back, kicking his brother's ass, and asked:

"Where's Izzy?" At Aline's. Something about a bar. As if they would ever manage to get a drink there."

"Yeah. Though iz can be quite persuasive. If she threatens them to cook, they'll hand her over their licence."

The two brothers snickered.

"By the way. I've been meaning to tell you that for a while."

"What?"

"I'm gay."

Jace didn't blink, continuing playing until he finally killed his brother.

"Dude, I'm not Dad. I don't care if you like guys. Why are you telling me this."

"I have a boyfriend that I want to introduce to the folks."

"Mags? They already know that you guys screwed together. It's not like you're discreet.

Jace recalled how a month ago, he heard his brother muffled moans, sure that the whole house heard them to. And that's when he swore to himself to never bring her back again in the house. Especially since he snuck her in his room just a week before.

"Wanna talk about discreet? Who's the girl you screwed a month ago? If I recall properly her name was …. _Tigress_."

Jace didn't say anything, trying to hide his blush. That was the only thing that could be taken as affectionate about his sexual adventures with Clary. that little nickname of Tigress. Because she really was one. And he loved it. He loved the way she would dig her nails deep in his skin, especially when she was nearing her climax.

"Is Tigress going to become a regular, and you'll stop screwing everything with a skirt?"

"I don'd screw Magnus."

"No. I do. But you didn't answer the question!"

"Dude that was a _month_ ago! Did you hear any tigress after that night? I think not!"

"No. But I know you've been sneaking out of the house."

Jace was spared from answering when he received a text. a disturbing text.

 **I know we don't usually do** **the, but I really need a good fuck right now. Could you not be an ass and come over?** **Clary**

For a minute, Jace stared at his phone, before answering.

 **I** **'ll be there in ten minutes. You better make it worth my while, I'm doing you a favour here, Fary.** **Jace**

Then he got up, and quickly put his shoes on, while his brother was pressing hm to know where he was going

"Well, to see Tigress, of course" Jace mocked, perfectly knowing that alec wouldn't believe him when he talked so openly like that.

As soon as he was at Clary's house, Jace started to get hard; and once she opened her door, he strongly kissed her, making her jump in his arms.

"Did you miss my cock?"

"You have no fucking idea. fuck me hard Jace! Don't hold back." She said with a sort of threat in her voice.

Jace complied, and rammed in her as son as his condom was one. He knew that she was on the pill, but they both agreed that two precautions were better than one. With force, Jace thrusted in her, one hand gripping her waist and the other holding a neck in a sweet and agonising grip. He kept on pinning her against the wall, encouraged by her moans that were getting louder and louder, and finally, he felt her tighten his cock and have her shuttering orgasm, rolling her eyes behind her head.

He kept on thrusting, until he was ready to release his load himself and in a powerful grunt, he finished.

They both stayed silent, trying to get down their high, and after ten good minutes, Jace retrieved himself and put himself back in his trousers.

"SO? What was that all about?"

"The advantage of us being sex buddies with no friendship, is that I don't have to answer to that kind of question. So, if you want to leave, go ahead. If you want a rerun in ten minutes, no stupid questions!"

Jace stopped himself from insisting, and he followed her to the kirtvhen where she grabbed a water bottle before leading them both to her bedroom.

 **I Think I'll do,next chapter from Jace's PoV, first person.**

 **what do you think?**

 **And I can believe that I already 19 followers for this story**

 **you guys are so nice**

 **So please review**


	4. Chapter 4

After Jace finished practicing basketball, he walked back to his place, thinking about the redhead he didn't like thinking about. He didn't like thinking about her because he didn't like the way his trail of thoughts change about her. He was becoming more and more pissed at the fact that he would have liked … something more. or less. It depended how you take it. He wanted more hate, and more passion. but he didn't want the whole relationship thing. He just wanted … to be treated otherwise than as a sexton. Because beside for mind-blowing sex, Clary would never say anything to him, while he found himself talking a lo to her during their little recovery time.

He told her how he felt guilty toward Seb for fucking her. He told her how he still missed his grandmother who passed away a year ago. He told her how he wasn't that fond of this image he had in school. He even told her that he envied the relationship she had with his sister, because it seemed that he never had one like that. See was his best friend, but he was fucking betraying him by fucking the girl he loved.

Clary never actually gave any sort of judgement to him. She sort of advised him, but mostly listened; and now, how strange as it seemed, Jace wanted to turn the clock and have the roles reversed.

And that's how he found himself at Clary's doorstep, without having even thought about it.

He entered without knocking, and called out her name, but the sound of his voice was covered by Michael Jackson shouting from the bathroom. He went there, and found Clary in a bath, her eyes closed, a beer in her hand and singing alongside Michael and his sister, _Scream_.

Jace did not say a word, gaping at the naked body of the redhead through the clear water and wishing to be buried inside her in this instant. He felt his trousers tighten with need, but before he could form any clear thought, Clary said, her eyes still closed:

"First, it's creepy to have you staring at me. Second, weren't you due here tomorrow?

"I think you got me confused with someone else."

Clary snapped her eyes open and turned her head to look at Jace. She frowned a little before smiling when her eyes fell on his bulge.

"Practicing with little boys makes you this horny?"

Jace didn't retort anything. He just left the bathroom to go to her room where he waited for her in her bed. When she came, she was wrapped in a towel, and Jace didn't give her time to think or breath, he yanked her to him before shoving the towel away and lying her in her bed. Then he kissed her with force before breaking the kiss and kissing his way to her breast saying

"Actually (kiss), I came here (kiss) with a new proposition in mind." He took her nipple between his lips, making Clary arch her back to him while his fingers where going down to her core. She hummed for him to continue

"I want us to have a truce."

"A truce? Are we at war?"

"Yes. And I want it to fucking stop. Because I like less and less fucking the enemy."

Clary didn't say anything, and so Jace viciously accelerated the flick of his fingers inside her, knowing that she liked that very much.

"Say yes, Tigress. Say less, and I'll fuck you so good, you'll lose your voice."

"Truce it is. But we're still just …"

"yup, just fuck buddies. You can go elsewhere, I can go elsewhere. Just no more hate."

And on those words, Jace trusted deep inside her, making her scream, he kept on thrusting again and again, loving how perfect her pussy felt around his cock; and when Clary orgasmed almost bringing him with her, he realised how reckless he just acted, and so retrieved his unprotected dick to pump himself into climax. Clary watched him, and winked at him, taking him in her mouth, and so he fucked her mouth releasing his load in her wet hole and making her swallow it before he let himself fall on the bed with her.

 **I Think I'll do,next chapter from Jace's PoV, first person.**

 **what do you think?**

 **Next chapter will finally have some Clace fluff.**

 **And thank you so much for everyone reading this story.**

 **It is my first, and it means a lot to me.**

 **So please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary's PoV**

I am laying there in my bed, my head buried in my pillow as my back is gently being stroked by Jace. I never pictured Jace to have this ... side. You know, the cuddly and dovey side of sex. I always thought he'd be more of a have sex-get dressed-get out. I'm not sure if I like this side of Jace

It didn't change our sexual activity into something less ... bestial, but I am scared to actually enjoy more than necessary this side of Jace. I mean, I like having sex with him, because let's be honest he's fucking good at it, but do I want him more than just that? I like being his confident, but do I want to be more than that? I don't know.

But he's right, I think the hate between us faded away anyway. It wasn't something very strong and well founded anyway. Just dislike from the start, fuelled with years of disdain and arrogance.

"Clary?"

"What?"

"Why are your parents never around?"

I grimace into my pillow befor turning, not slightly ashamed of still being naked as a baby.

"My mom is a very well known lawyer who usually gets called from all over the world. Last time, she was called to defend some European royalty in the matter of deception or whatever. So she is not often home. My brother is off to Harvard, stuffing his pretty head with useless things about psychology. Like he needs a degree to tell me that I'm nuts. I already know that. And as for my dad, he's a pilot for Air Force one."

"Air Force one?"

"Yup. He takes the president all over the world and shit. But I see him more often than mom, because he only does international flights, not local ones."

Jace whistles, and I roll my eyes. Whatever. For a moment, none of us says anything else, Jace drawing weird things on my belly, and suddenly, out of nowhere, he says:

"We should grab a movie sometimes."

"That looks like a date."

He smirks and shakes his head, before kissing my lips and whispering in my ear: "It sounds like I want to spice it up a bit and fuck you in a public area."

"Oh" I say, liking this promise.

Then I get up, and slip on a shirt and a short, not bothering putting on a bra. Jace dresses up as well, and we go down as the niceness in me proposes him to stay over while I order pizza. He does, and we slump on the couch to watch tv. We argue about what we want to watch, and settle on Netflix GoT, since it's the only show we have in common.

The pizza arrives, and we watch the show, when Jace asks:

"If your dad is in Air Force one, does it mean you know secret stuff no one else knows."

"I know how to load and shoot a gun, does that count?"

"You do?"

"Yup." I say, proud of the look of disbelief I brought on his face.

I'm about to straddle his laps to luxuriously explain to him how it all works, when someone opens the front door of the house. Since I am living in an open space, I immediately see that it is my father, who looks very tired, but still smiles at me when he sees me.

I leave Jace's laps in the instant, even though he had his hand under my shirt, and go to embrace my father who takes me in a tight embrace.

"Who's that?" He asks, tilting his head to Jace

"Jace Lightwood, sir."

Dad doesn't say a thing, his eyes looking deep into Jace's, and Jace stumbles to take his shoes and leaves mumbling excuses. I hate when Dad does this.

"I told Jon to chose a uni near by to keep an eye on you," he mumbles under his breath, and so I retort with sarcasm

"Yeah, because Jon is such a pure and innocent example."

Dad laughs at that, before ruffling my hair and saying: "Well, don't bring babies into this house. I had two, it was plenty of enough."

 **So, someone asked for a Clary's pov**

 **hope you liked it.**

 **Tell me if you think I should do more of her PoV, or Jace's**

 **And thank you so much for everyone reading this story.**

 **It is my first, and it means a lot to me.**

 **So please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace's PoV**

 **You're such a sissy. Never thought my father would scare you off like that.**

 **The guy works in Air Force one and taught you how to use a gun! I like my balls where they are! J**

 **Can you not try to put us in some sort of overly stupid cliché? My dad isn't some stupid old man who thinks that I don't know how to enjoy myself with little boys. C**

 **So now I'm little? It's nit what you were saying when you had it in your mouth a few days ago! J**

 **If it's so big, how did I manage to talk and blow you at the same time? C**

 **Well, we'll see tomorrow when I'll take you at the movies and have you speechless. J**

She doesn't retort anything to that. Though it is almost one in the morning, and that she probably went to sleep.

It is true that seeing her dad being all big and all staring at me got me scared. I already had problems with a girl's father, I dont want any more troubles of the kind.

To be honest, I am glad that Clary and I got in that truce. I think it will be more ... normal for us to have sex if there is no hate or so behind it all.

(Line break, next day at school, lunch time)

Today, I made the big efore of sitting at izzy's table for lunch. I won't go as far as pretending that I didn't do it for Clary.

Izzy looks at me funny as I sit next to her. She's the only one at the table so far. Clary is still queuing, and I'm not really sure about what friends she eats with usually.

"What you doing here, jace? If you came to throw a fit of some kind —"

"I came to eat with my annoying baby sister who always thinks that I have an agenda."

She humphs before glancing in her back. Then she looks back at me and ask in a secretive whisper:

"Did you have sex with Clary?"

"What? Where does that even come from?"

"You have a hickey, and when I proposed her to drop by her house yesterday night; she blew me off because she was with a guy."

"And why do you assume this guy is me? It could well be Seb for all we know."

"Because I saw you check her out several time all throughout last week."

"Your imagination is wild, Iz. I check out your hot friend, and get laid, and you automatically assume that we have some kind of relationship," I elude, because I don't want to talk about the agreement I have with Clary to anyone. Especially not my baby sister who happens to beer friend

"I didn't say that you were in any kind of relationship. I asked if you had sex," she clarifies, and I rollmy eyes as Clary sits next to my sister.

And suddenly, it all happens in the blink of an eye. She briefly glances at me, her eyes very swiftly gleaming with lust,just as Seb comes to sit next to me. He stops, stares at me efore looking at Clary, and then he leaves the cafeteria, his head high while I inwardly heave.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Thank you so much for everyone putting this story in their alert story.**

 **But I might stop it, because I feel like you don't like it that much.**

 **i am open for all kind of feedback.**

 **Good or bad, it can only help me improve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace's PoV**

"Seb!" I call out to my friend. Let's just hope he did not read between the very thick lines of whatever I have with Clary, and that he is just pissed for something else.

But he ignores me, and keep on walking toward the bleachers, so I keep on chasing him.

"Dude! Wait up! What's wrong?"

He snaps at me, turning on himself and glaring at me with pure hatred.

"Do you love her?"

" _What_?"

"Do you love her, Jace? Do you love Clary, or are you just being a prick and fucking her behind my back?"

"Behind your back? You're not together anymore if I recall. Actually, if I even recall properly,you were never together. You were just sex friends!"

Seb looks at me as if I slapped him before deeply breathing in, keeping all his anger in.

"If you had said that you love, I would have forgiven you. But you don't. So you knew that I am in love with her, and still went after her just because you couldn't find another girl to fuck!"

"It's not what you think."

"Oh yeah? So what is it?!"

"I don't know. It wasn't planned. It just happened. Do you really think that I planed on fucking Clary Fray and backstab my best friend?"

Seb stays silent for a while, before whispering: "Don't mistake me. We're not friends anymore. Because you thought with your dick. I hope that you fall in love with her, and that she breaks your heart too."

 **Sorry this is so short.**

 **I think I have a kind of a block.**

 **I know where I want to take the story,**

 **but I need a few chapters in between**

 **any idea?**


End file.
